The present invention relates generally to a method, system, and computer program for multi-modal anomaly detection. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method, system, and computer program for detecting an anomaly in a device using multiple sensors.
Anomaly detection on machine sounds has many applications in diagnosis and maintenance of machine systems. These include using the anomalies in sounds to trouble-shoot problems, keep track of device status and improve maintenance. For example, in using audio analytics to look for abnormal sounds from an engine, a microphone can detect anomalies in the sound after a period of base-line training.